This application relates to solid phase change ink jet inks, and in particular to a solid phase change ink jet ink comprising a colorant and an ink carrier, wherein the ink carrier includes at least a partially halogenated diblock or triblock co-oligomer wax. The inclusion of the partially halogenated diblock or triblock co-oligomer wax in the ink carrier reduces the surface energy of the ink and reduces the coefficient of friction between the solid ink and another surface, especially glass. The phase change inks are suitable for ink jet printing processes.
Automatic document feed (ADF) through feed of commercial copiers is a performance characteristic which is highly desired and expected of any kind of printing device, including those devices that use a hot-melt (or phase change) solid ink. Unfortunately, due to the above-ambient temperature conditions in printing device feeding mechanisms, and the softness of the solid ink used in these printing devices, prints made by solid ink office printing devices often struggle to meet customer expectations on this performance property.
Certain hot-melt inks, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,254 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,768, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, contain non-polar, linear long-chain synthetic paraffinic waxes in an amount of 40 to 60 percent by weight of the hot-melt ink. These inks typically exhibit a high molecular weight and an improved ADF through feed because of the lower tack, lower coefficient of frictions and higher hardness caused by the paraffinic waxes' higher degree of wax-induced crystallinity.
A more energy-conserving office printing technology is desirable. From the perspective of the hot-melt ink, energy conservation can be achieved by decreasing the molecular weight of the paraffinic wax in the ink carrier to lower the melting point of the ink. Such inks are commonly referred to as low-energy inks, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,930 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,730, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Although the inclusion of the lower molecular weight paraffinic wax will reduce the melting point of the ink, such waxes may be much softer and may impart a much higher plasticity and coefficient of friction than a higher molecular weight ink. As such, the inclusion of a lower molecular weight paraffinic wax may result in an ink that does not possess an optimum ADF performance characteristic.